Truths Revealed
by psav2005
Summary: Jules Callaghan and her husband Geoff live in Toronto and Jules apart of Toronto Elite's SRU team. They know nothing though about Geoff and Jules' past as Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart. That changes however when a villain from Tommy and Kim's Ranger days comes to Canada and captures Kim, forcing Tommy to reveal the truths about their time as Power Rangers.
1. How We Got To This Point

**A/N: Power Rangers Flashpoint crossover. I've always wanted to do one of these with my current favorite show and my favorite show as a kid. Now like most crossovers of these two I've seen something has happened Kim that has led her to Canada with a new identity. One difference is she and Tommy were together when that incident happened, so he is in Canada as well with a new identity (I will explain everything as time goes on). Obviously AU for both shows, no real time frame when it comes to the Flashpoint world, going to have Raf on Team One though so you could say sometime in season four. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 1, and as always let me know your thoughts by leaving a review.**

**Disclaimer: Saban Brands and Nick own Power Rangers. CTV and Ion own Flashpoint. psav2005 owns nothing.**

It was a beautiful summer Saturday morning in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The smell of breakfast being cooked – waffles, eggs, sausage, and bacon – spread throughout the house and into the bedroom where Juliana Callaghan still laid asleep, that is until the smell of the food awoke her.

"I love that I married a teacher, he is always up before me and makes breakfast," Jules said aloud as she arose from the bed and put on her robe and left the room to find her husband.

"Good morning beautiful," Jules' husband Geoff Callaghan said as he saw his wife enter the kitchen.

"Morning yourself, handsome," Jules responded before getting on her tip toes and kissing him on the cheek. "But you know that it's a Saturday during the summer right, you don't always have to be up before me," Jules said teasing her husband.

"I know, I know, it's a hard habit for us teacher's to break, my colleagues tell me their spouses tell them the same thing," Geoff responding before returning the good morning kiss.

"Promise me when we are on vacation next week you'll sleep in some, I miss waking up in your arms," Jules said.

"Anything for you beautiful," Geoff said giving Jules another kiss. He then grabbed two plates and prepared them so they could enjoy the breakfast he had prepared.

While Jules did love teasing Geoff about not sleeping in she did love when he made breakfast, he always made it just the way she liked it. She also of course really loved having a man around the house who could cook; it was one of those secrets that only she knew of.

As Jules ate her breakfast and looked around at both her husband and their beautiful home she could only smile thinking about the wonderful life that she had. She had married her high school sweetheart, worked at a job she loved, and had great colleagues at said job that were like her second family. This was just the life she imagined having with Geoff when they started dating in high school.

Well minus the stalker that tried to drive them apart, which lead them to living in Canada and changing their names

While they are Geoff and Juliana Callaghan in Canada, in the United States they are Tommy and Kimberly Oliver, two of the original six members of the first team of superheroes known as the Power Rangers. They essentially are duel citizens of both countries, though it is their original names that are the American citizens and their new names that are Canadian citizens.

When Kimberly left the Power Rangers and California to move to Florida and train with the United States National Gymnastics team and one of their coaches she made many new friends that accepted her from day one. One of these people was Tony, who worked at the gym that she trained at. Tony was shy person but kind and sweet, and that drew Kimberly to him, being the friendly person that she was. Kim helped Tony break some of this shyness, but in turn that lead to problems. Tony really liked Kim and finally worked up the courage to ask her out, only to find out that she was still dating Tommy. From that moment Tony changed, he instantly hated Tommy from that moment and bad mouthed him when he was around Kim even though he didn't know Tommy. Tony continued to try and make moves on Kim, and every rejection made Tony angrier, which lead him to coming up with a plan that he knew could help him win Kimberly's heart.

The letter. (As Power Rangers fans know it by)

It was Tony who wrote the breakup letter that Tommy got from Kimberly. And Tony took it one step farther; he wrote a breakup letter that Kim thought she got from Tommy as well. Kim was devastated when she received it, but luckily for her Tony was there for her. It had appeared Tony had changed, as he was now being comforting to her, though it was just an act on his part, he was waiting for the right moment to make Kimberly his.

The two got together at Kim's apartment one night to watch some movies and Tony brought some alcohol he took from his older brother's place. Kim knew she shouldn't drink it, they were not of age and this could affect her gymnastics, but Tony convinced her and the two got drunk. They then soon started making out, but Tony wanted more, and even in her state Kim was not going to give in and have sex with him. She kicked Tony out of her apartment, which was the moment that made him snap. He immediately kicked the door in, and when Kim tried to push him back out he slapped her. After she fell to the ground crying Tony ran to her kitchen and grabbed a knife, he was going to stab Kim if she didn't have sex with him. Luckily for Kim someone saw Tony kick the door in and called the cops, and before anything else could happen the cops were in Kim's apartment and were able to disarm Tony and arrest him.

After that Kim had to leave Florida for awhile. She told her coach what happened and he agreed that she could take a leave. She then called her brother in everything but blood, the original Red Power Ranger Jason Scott and explained everything and told him she was coming back to Angel Grove to get away from everything for awhile. That led to the events that occurred with Divatox capturing the two and the Zeo Power Rangers becoming the Turbo Power Rangers.

Kim returned to Florida after barely speaking to Tommy during those events, all questions remained unsolved. Tommy though wasn't going to let her get away, so he was going to go to Florida and get the answers after high school graduation. When back in Florida Kim's gymnastics started to suffer, she was still not over the events with Tony and the Divatox incident. She was also not eating as much as she should, and would make herself throw up when she did eat. An eating disorder appeared to be in her future until one day there was a knock at her door and it was Tommy. Kim was so stunned that she fainted, just like she did when it was revealed that Tommy was the new White Power Ranger. After Kimberly came to though Tommy wanted some answers.

"_Kim I came here because I want some answers," Tommy said._

"_You want answers, you are the one with the answers, after all you are the one that sent this," Kimberly angrily responded, shoving the letter into his chest._

_As Tommy read it he got angry, but not at Kimberly._

"_But Kim, I got this letter from you, and it reads very similar to what you just showed me, something that I didn't write," Tommy said, handing Kim the letter he got._

Kim could only start crying as she read it, to which Tommy was there to console her. She explained what happened with Tony, it became obvious to both that he was behind it. Then though Tommy dropped a bombshell on her, something she wasn't expecting, but something that made her so happy.

"_Nobody knows this Kim, but I applied to the university here in town, Central Florida, and got in. This trip here was going to decide if I went there or went to school back in California, and now that I know the truth I know where I'm going to college. Central Florida."_

As soon as the words came out of his mouth Kimberly ran into his arms can gave him a kiss. Both were happier than ever before. Tommy though had to return to California to continue saving the world as a Power Ranger, though they agreed they would officially start dating again once Tommy moved to Orlando for school. Once Tommy and the rest of the graduating Rangers gave their powers up he moved to Florida to begin college and renew his relationship with the love of his life. Kimberly was so happy with Tommy's decision that the eating issues she had went away and she was back to performing at her best.

Unfortunately for Kimberly a series of nagging injuries would eventually force her to retire from gymnastics as a competitor. She would however become a volunteer assistant coach for the Central Florida gymnastics team as she started to some classes there in criminal justice, while Tommy took classes in paleontology. Kimberly worked her hardest to catch up with Tommy so they could graduate at the same time, which would happen. Then on their graduation day, after they both received their degrees Tommy made Kimberly the happiest woman in the world.

"_Kimberly Ann Hart, we have been through so much in our time together, more than anyone should have to go through, but we have always had each other. You are my soul mate and the love of my life, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Kimberly will you marry me?"_

Tears came down Kimberly's eyes as she happily said yes. A few years before she didn't think the day would come, but she got a second chance with her White Knight and could not be happier to now be engaged to him. She now had a wedding to plan, and it was going to be the perfect wedding for the happiest day of their lives. Unfortunately that perfect day did not come.

Tony had escaped from jail, and this time he went after Tommy. One night Tommy was leaving the gym after working out when Tony jumped him and kidnapped him. Kimberly and the police were able to track down and find Tommy but Tony escaped. With Tony on the loose they were advised to change their names and leave Florida. That is what they did. They eloped and left Florida. Tony knew they were from California so they decided to leave the country and move in with one of Kimberly's cousins in Toronto until they got on their feet. They also went ahead with changing their names as well. Geoff was the name of one of Tommy's great uncles, while Juliana was the name of one of Kimberly's great aunts. They decided on Callaghan as the last name as it was the last name of one of Kimberly's great-great-great grandmothers.

With her degree in criminal justice Kimberly or Jules wanted to be a police officer. She loved saving people as a Power Ranger and wanted to continue doing that. She worked her way up the ranks and was now a member of Toronto's elite police team the Strategic Response Unit, and was a member of its top team, Team One. Tommy or Geoff continued his schooling and got his master's and doctorate degrees and is a paleontology professor at a university in Toronto.

"So, how excited are you to travel back to the states again in just one week's time," Kimberly asked her husband.

"I have never been this excited, it has been too long since we have seen our friends or been in California," Tommy responded before taking their plates and putting them in the sink.

Tommy hadn't been back to California since leaving for Florida and Kim hadn't been since the Divatox incident. Neither had been to the states (minus a few trips into Michigan for some quick getaways) since leaving after Tony kidnapped Tommy. Earlier in the year it was reported that Tony was dead. He had been arrested eventually after the kidnapping, but was able to escape again, though when the cops found him this time he was dead.

Since the couple had to elope and did not have a formal wedding or reception they were returning to California for that, to finally be able to properly celebrate their wedding with their friends and family, along with taking a nice vacation in the process. The last time they saw any of them was when they graduated and Tommy proposed. They had been in touch with their friends and former Ranger teammates, all of the Rangers to serve under Zordon, keeping them updated on what they did in Canada while being updated on what was happening in California. Everyone knew of their "Canada names" and had been using them in case anything got back to Tony. With him gone though they could again use their original names with their friends. While everyone in California knew of their happenings in Canada, no one in Canada knew of Tommy and Kim's past.

Tommy and Kim were so happy to finally get to see their friends again, especially since they were all married and they had to miss all the weddings They all still lived in the Los Angeles area, and they all were ready to see their friends again after so long. Jason and Kat were married, and Jason owned a dojo in Angel Grove with Adam and Trini, while Kat owned her own ballet and dance studio. Adam was married to Tanya, who was a music teacher at Angel Grove High. Trini was married to Zack, who was a professional dancer. Rocky was married to Aisha, Aisha was vet while Rocky was a chef who owned a couple restaurants in the area. Billy was a high school science teacher in Reefside and had mentored his own team of Power Rangers, the Dino Thunder team, and had married Hayley, who was just as smart as Billy and helped lead the team with him. Other married couples in the group were Carlos and Cassie, Zhane and Karone, and Ashley and Andros. TJ and Justin were also married though they married non-Rangers who didn't know the secret the group had kept. Tommy and Kim were excited not only to see the people they hadn't seen in such a long time, but also to meet the new members of the group, like TJ and Justin's wives, or Billy's team of Rangers.

"Well it looks like it's time for me to head in," Kim said returning to the kitchen after getting ready for work.

"Have an uneventful day," Tommy said kissing his wife. With his wife being a cop he liked to use that line, he always wanted her to be safe, and an uneventful day would always ensure that.

"Hoping for the same thing handsome," Kim said returning the kiss.

"Tell all the guys I say hey," Tommy told her. He was so happy that Kim worked with the team that she did. She had horror stories about how some of the cops treated her when she started out. She was now on a team that loved having her and respected her all the time. That made Kim happy and in turn made Tommy happy.

"Will do for sure, especially because they all want us to bring them something back from California," Kim responded with a laugh as she walked out the door. She was ready for the day, though she had no idea what the day was going to bring her.

_Undisclosed Location in Toronto_

"I finally found you, and today is the day I set my plan forward. You will finally be mine and I will have what I want Kimberly Hart. Or should I say Jules Callaghan.

**A/N: Lots of catching up there, promise chapter 2 will be more story based, and it will bring in the Flashpoint characters. Also thanks to my pal PRWASeasonTwo/** **TommyOliverMMPRFan**** for coming up with Tommy's "Canada" name for me.**


	2. Enacting The Plan

**Disclaimer: Saban Brands and Nick own Power Rangers. CTV and Ion own Flashpoint. psav2005 owns nothing.**

At SRU headquarters, also known as the barn, Team One was rolling into the facility to start their day of work.

"So Raf you said you had a gig tonight right?" Michelangelo "Spike" Scarlatti asked his teammate as the two entered headquarters.

"Yeah we do, it's at a coffee shop right around the corner from the arena, you going to be able to make it out?" Rafik "Raf" Rousseau asked Spike.

"Me and Sam are, we have wanted to hear you guys play again for awhile," Spike answered.

"Be sure to send the address to us so we get to the right place, especially since Spike got lost last time" Sam Braddock added with a laugh as he entered the barn and heard the two talking about Raf's gig.

"It was one time, I just forgot it was the east part of the street not the west part," Spike said, explaining his side as Sam and Raf just laughed

"Boss, Ed, will you able to see the show tonight?" Raf asked the two men as they entered.

"No can do tonight Raf its date night with Sophia," Ed Lane responded. "Don't get many alone nights with the wife now that the baby is here," Ed added as the other guys understood where he was coming from.

"Going to have to pass as well Raf," Greg Parker responded. "Taking Dean to the Jays game tonight, it's been far too long since we've been to a ballgame together" Greg said.

"So guys what are we talking about?" Jules asked as she entered headquarters.

"Raf and his band have a gig tonight, just seeing who can go," Sam responded.

"Will we see you there tonight?" Spike asked.

"I think myself and Geoff can do that, we don't have any plans for the night, and we really enjoyed ourselves the last time we went to one of your shows," Jules responded.

"You guys have no plans; shouldn't you be packing for your California vacation that's just a week away?" Ed teased Jules.

"We are notorious for being late packers, especially Geoff," Jules said with a laugh.

"Just don't forget to pack us some souvenirs while you are there," Spike said as the other guys nodded in agreement.

"Well my friends we are visiting live not too far away from the desert, maybe I'll bring all you guys back some sand or rocks," Jules said laughing as she headed into the women's locker room and the guys went into their locker room.

Once everyone got changed they headed into the briefing room to begin their shift.

"Alright Team One plan for the day is simple so far, we're going to hit the weights for a bit, then head down to the shooting range for some target practice, and if things are still slow we'll head out on the town for some patrolling," Greg said. "Any questions?" he then asked.

"Who are we looking to top in the weight room and on the range?" Spike asked

"Ah as always the most important question of the day Mr. Scarlatti," Greg responded. "In the weight room Mr. Lane continues to have the bench to beat, while we have a new champion in the range for the moment as Mrs. Callaghan has the most targets hit in the shortest amount of time," Greg said.

"And that is a record I plan on keeping for as long as Ed has kept the bench record," Jules added with a laugh as the six made their way towards the weight room to begin their day.

_Downtown Toronto, Outside of a bank_

Outside of one of the First National and Trust banks in downtown Toronto a man sat in his car outside of the bank, prepping himself for a plan years and years in the making.

"This is it; the time for my plan is finally here. I was lucky to survive that wave, lucky to be in an area that it didn't hit when it happened. That has given me this second chance, and I must take advantage of it. It took me awhile but I finally found them, and when I get rid of them once and for all no one can stop me. She is the key; she is his only true weakness. When I have her he will crumble. They don't have powers anymore so they are ripe for the picking. The rest of them are on the other side of this continent, so they can't get in my way either, and it wouldn't matter if they were here because they don't have powers either. Victory shall finally be mine."

The man then grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number.

_Back at SRU Headquarters_

"And Eddy remains the champion in the weight room," Greg announced after Team One was done with lifting as Ed lifted his arms up in victory.

"We are going to have to get you one of those wrestling title belts soon to show off your dominates in the weight room," Spike said.

"As long as you are paying for it and it's the big gold one and not the spinner," Ed responded with a laugh while those who watched wrestling (Spike, Sam, and Greg) laughed as well.

"Well now that Ed has defended his title its mine turn, and as a certain wrestler would say, just bring it," Jules said as she gestured to the rest of the team.

"Didn't know you were into wrestling Jules," Sam responded.

"Only when The Rock is around," Jules answered as the team started to make their way towards the shooting range.

Before they could make it to the range though the sirens in the SRU headquarters started going off.

"Team One hot call, we got a bomb threat called into the First National and Trust Bank on the corner of York and Richmond West," Winnie Camden, the SRU dispatcher, announced over the intercom.

"Alright team lets suit up and get there as fast as we can," Greg said to his team and they got their gear on, picked up their weapons, and made their way to the cars to head to the bank where the bomb threat was.

Once they arrived on the scene everyone was given their assignments.

"Alright Spike head to the truck and try and pinpoint where that call came from and who made it, have Babycakes on standby too in case we need her. Jules stay here with the boss and talk with the teller who received the call. Sam and Raf with me to clear the building and look for anything that might be a bomb," Ed said to the team as they went to do their part.

"Alright team let's keep the peace," Greg told the other five.

Meanwhile the man in the car was still in his car as he saw the police arrive. He saw Jules get out of one of the vehicles and could only smile. The thought then crossed his mind to go ahead and take care of business now.

"No, I have this planned when I need to make my next move, no need to jump the gun and possibly ruin things," he said to himself as he continued to watch.

As Jules and Greg talked to the teller who received the call with the threat Spike was having no luck finding out where the call came from.

"This guy knew what he was doing, had the GPS disabled in the cell phone so I can't find where it came from. I'll see if I can get anything from the voice it does appear to be male," Spike said.

"Keep trying your best Spike," Greg responded.

"Babycakes is ready to go as well if needed," Spike added.

"All clear so far," Ed said.

"Nothing out of the ordinary here as well," Raf said.

"Same here," Sam added.

As the three continued to make their rounds they got the building clear. They also covered the whole building, including the roof, for something that could be a bomb, but found nothing.

"Building is clear and there is no sign of anything that looks like a bomb," Ed reported to Greg as the three left the building.

"Alright team this is starting to look like a false alarm or even a prank," Greg responded. Spike keep trying to find a match on that voice, we can at least get this person for inducing panic," Greg added.

"Got it boss," Spike responded.

The man in the car saw the three cops who entered the bank leave the building. Now was the time. He then pulled out his gun and opened the car door. He then raised the gun to the air and shot it twice.

Team One along with the other police officers and the workers from the bank got down as they heard the shots.

"Shots fired, we have shots fired," Greg yelled.

"Anyone see where they came from?" Raf asked.

"Guy in the car over there, holding the gun in the air," Sam answered.

Once the man was spotted he got back into the car and drove off. Spike, Ed, Jules, and Sam then got into two of the SRU cars and followed. Greg and Raf stayed on the scene to make sure everything was all clear at the bank.

"Alright team new deal, bomb threat may have been a ploy by this guy to get our attention," Greg said. "Did anyone catch the plate numbers for the car?" he asked.

"Got it here boss, its alpha Charlie bravo six three four niner," Jules responded.

"Did you get that Winnie?" Greg asked the dispatcher.

"Got it, searching for an owner now," Winnie responded.

"Looks like he is heading for the marina," Ed said.

"Keep in pursuit guys, me and Raf will stay here to make sure we have an all clear before joining you," Greg said.

"Alright boss the car belongs to a Lauren Jacobson, she doesn't live too far from the bank," Winnie said.

"Once we are done here at the bank myself and Raf will head to her residence," Greg answered. "Our shooter was a male so it's not her, could be a relative or significant other though," he added.

Ed, Sam, Spike, and Jules continued to chase after the car as it headed towards the marina. Once at the marina the man got out of the car and started running, firing some wild shots at the SRU SUV's that missed the cars.

"He has abandoned the car and is now on foot," Ed said as the four got out of their cars and proceeded on foot as well.

"Proceed with caution," Greg told the four.

"Boss I'm at the car, doesn't appear to be any other weapons in it or have any identification on who this guy may be," Spike said.

"Alright Spike stay with the car until the uniforms get there," Greg responded. "We have an all clear here at the bank so me and Raf are headed to see Lauren Jacobson and see if she has any information to help us figure out who this guy is," Greg said as he and Raf entered their car and headed to Miss Jacobson's address which wasn't too far from the bank.

The man continued to run through the marina and fire off shots randomly, not really trying to hit anyone just making a presence, it was all a part of his plan. Once he didn't see Jules or the other cops anymore he jumped into one of the boats that didn't have a tarp over it and hid.

"Any luck guys," Spike asked the three.

"Negative," each responded.

"Guys we are at Lauren's, the car was stolen a few days ago by a man in his mid to late thirties with brown hair. Lauren had never seen the man before. Uniforms haven't been able to id him or match him up to anything in the databases, so it looks like this guy may be an out of towner who just came here to commit some out of the blue crimes," Greg said.

"Carjacking, inducing panic, and firing at officers, he has been busy since getting here," Spike responded.

"Add to that breaking and entering and stealing a weapon as well. He broke into Lauren's place looking for something. Her boyfriend had gotten her a gun because of multiple break-ins in the area, and he was able to get the gun from her. He just wanted a car though cause all he asked for was the keys to it," Greg added.

"Weird indeed," Sam said as he, Jules, and Ed continued looking for the man in the marina.

The man continued to hide from the three on one of the boats. He soon heard footsteps approaching and peered over the edge quietly. He saw Jules and knew now was the time. Once she had passed the boat he was hiding on he quietly stuck off it.

Jules continued going past the boats in the marina looking for the man with brown hair and in his mid to late thirties. She looked around each corner only to find nothing. After passing one boat she thought she heard something. She went to turn around but before she could she felt something against her back. It was a gun.

"Hello Jules, or should I say Kimberly," the man said.

Jules was shaken to the core. She knew that voice. It was a voice she never wanted to hear again. A voice she couldn't understand how she was hearing because he was suppose to be dead.

"Tony"

**A/N: While it appears to be Tony, everything is not what it seems to be. The true identify of this person will be revealed in chapter three, plus Team One learns about Geoff and Jules' past. **


	3. Capturing Answers

**Disclaimer: Saban Brands and Nick own Power Rangers. CTV and Ion own Flashpoint. psav2005 owns nothing.**

"I may have his voice, I may have his appearance, but that is not who I am," the person responded, Kim's back still to them.

"What do you mean," Kim asked.

"I am not Tony; I am someone from your past, your past as a Power Ranger. I know this Tony you speak of is dead, so I transformed myself into his liking," the person answered.

"What do you want," Kim then asked.

"Oh Kimberly, my master and I want what all villains want, to take over the world. Our plan starts with you. We capture you and dispose of you, Tommy, and all your friends once and for all, and then the world is ours for the taking," the person said.

"You'll never get away with this, you never do and this won't be any different," Kim said angrily.

"Quiet Kimberly, none of you has powers and never will again. Dispatching of all of you will be simple. You may be a cop now, but you know their weapons never worked against us back then, and they won't now," the person said, their voice full of evil.

"My team will find you and get me out of this, we may not have superpowers but we are Toronto's best," Kim responded firmly.

"They will be as useless are your friends back in California," the person said.

"Who are you working for," Kim asked.

"You'll find out in due time," the person responded.

"Fine, who are you then," Kim then asked.

"I thought you would never ask Kimmy, it is I….." the person was about to reveal when they were interrupted by voices.

"Police SRU, drop your weapon," Kim and the person disguised as Tony heard Ed shout as he and Sam found the two. The person disguised as Tony then grabbed Kim by the arm and held the gun to her head.

"I don't think so buddy," responded the person.

"Ed, Sam, what's going on over there," Greg asked the two.

"The gunman has Jules," Sam responded.

"Alright we are on our way, Spike get out there and help Sam and Ed," Greg responded as he and Raf got back in their SVU to head to the marina while Spike exited the truck to help his teammates.

"Sir I am going to ask you again to drop the weapon," Ed again shouted.

"Or what, are you going to shoot me," the person asked. "As I was telling her before you two lackeys showed up your police weapons will have no effect on me.

"What do you mean by that," Sam asked.

"It's simple, it means that you can't stop me, and I'm leaving with her," the person said.

"Boss are you getting this," Spike asked as he headed towards the area where everything was happening.

"Yes, and what he is saying is very strange," Greg responded. "Ed, Sam, get him to open up about who he is and what he wants to try and make some more sense of this," Greg added.

"What is it that you want sir," Ed then asked.

"The world is what I want, and it will be ours soon once I dispose of her and her husband," the person responded, pressing the gun harder against Kim when saying her and her husband.

"The world, what is this guy talking about," Raf asked Greg.

"It could just be a meaning for something specific," Greg said the only thing he could think of. "Almost there guys," Greg then said over the radio to Sam, Spike, and Ed.

"The world eh, that's a little board don't you think," Sam responded to the person.

"Oh that's cute, you never told them about our past," the person said to Kim.

Something clicked with Ed after that statement so he knew what move he had to make.

"Are you Tony," Ed then asked. While Team One knew nothing and Kim and Tommy's Ranger past they did know of the incidents with Tony from when they lived in the states

"So that is the past you told them about," the person laughed as they answered Ed's question. "I may be in voice and appearance, but no I am not Tony," the person answered, the answer again confusing the members of Team One.

"I see that answer confused you all some," the person said after seeing the looks on the faces of Ed, Sam, and Spike. "I am apart of Kimberly's past, but not that one," the person answered evilly, with Kim tensing up about that name was used for the first time in front of members of Team One.

"Did he just call Jules Kimberly," Greg asked.

"Sir who is Kimberly," Ed asked.

"Of what a joy you haven't even told them that one," the person responded with an evil laugh. "She is Kimberly, and like I said I am a part of her past, this past," the person said before deeply looking into Kim's eyes.

"Why do you keep calling her Kimberly her name is Jules," Sam yelled

There was no response as the person stared deep into Kimberly's eyes, revealing their true self to just Kimberly. Only Kimberly could see the true face of the person, not any of the other three. And when Kimberly saw the face she began to freak out and try to escape for their clutches.

"No, no, no, it can't be. Scorpina, no it's not possible. How are you alive? Tommy help me," Kimberly screamed.

"Time to go dear," Scorpina said as Kimberly continued to just scream Tommy's name before the two vanished.

Sam, Spike, and Ed could only stand in stunned silence as everything played out. The silence was broken when Raf and Greg arrived at the scene.

"What the hell just happened," Greg asked the three.

"The person kept calling Jules Kimberly," Spike responded.

"Then the person did something and Jules keeping calling them Scorpina," Sam added.

"Then Jules kept screaming for help and the name Tommy before the two just vanished," Ed said.

"Something is off here, there is something big we don't know that we need to find out soon so that we can get Jules back from whatever this thing is," Greg said.

"What's the plan then boss," Ed asked.

"We need to get to Jules and Geoff's place. Greg answered.

_On a ship in space_

When Scorpina and Kimberly arrived on the ship Scorpina immediately shoved Kim into a cage that was set up just for her. Once that was done Scorpina transformed out of the Tony disguise back to her true wicked form.

"I don't care what you or whoever your master is says, my friends will find a way to get me back and stop you. We always have and we always will no matter the odds," a defiant Kim said to Scorpina.

"You can say that all you want, but times have changed you are all powerless, isn't that right my master," Scorpina said.

"Why yes it is Scorpina, indeed it is," a voice was heard saying.

The being who said that then entered into where the two were. Kimberly had a stunned look on her face when she saw who it was. She started backing up in the cage until she eventually fell down.

"You look surprised to see me Kimberly Hart," the villain laughed.

Kimberly was speechless when she saw who it was, and could only eek out two words, his name.

"Master Vile."

_Callaghan residence – Toronto_

Tommy was enjoying some free time on the couch watching some TV. He had just gotten off of his laptop after having a Skype session with Jason and Kat about the plans for their trip to California. Just when Tommy was getting up to grab himself a drink the doorbell rung, and it was Sam, Spike, Raf, Ed, and Greg at the door.

"Guys, what is going on, and where is Jules," Tommy asked.

"Geoff there has been a situation, and it involves Jules, she has been kidnapped," Ed said. The five then explained everything that happened at the marina.

"Geoff if there is any information you can give us to explain why this happened, or why the person kept calling Jules Kimberly, why she kept calling the person Scorpina, or why she kept calling out the name Tommy please tell us, we will do everything to get her back," Greg said.

"Guys its simple I can explain everything," Tommy said, which did come as a surprise to the members of Team One. "For starters myself and Jules are Tommy and Kimberly. As a part of the whole Tony thing that brought us here we also changed our names in Canada for our own safety. In Canada we are Geoff and Juliana Callaghan, but in the states we are Tommy and Kimberly Oliver," Tommy explained, the five members of Team One understanding the logic Tommy and Kim used in doing that.

"What about all the other stuff," Sam asked.

"The answers to that are downstairs," Tommy responded as he led the five to the basement.

Tommy and Kim had an amazing basement; it was the go to place for Team One gatherings. The man cave part featured a huge HD flat screen TV mounted to the wall and a large collection of movies and DVDs along with sports memorabilia the two had collected (Kim's time in gymnastics helped to gain some of it). The other main part of it featured a weight set and an area with mats for sparring.

Tommy then walked up to one of the walls and Bruce Wayne style revealed a secret number pad from the wall. He then entered the code and the wall opened up, revealing a secret room. Once the wall was completely open Tommy turned on the lights to this secret room.

What the five members of Team One then saw left them all speechless.

"Greg, Ed, Spike, Raf, and Sam, this is Kimberly and I's history as Power Rangers."

**A/N: It is debated if Master Vile was destroyed by Zordon's wave. I never saw him in Countdown to Destruction so he is alive in my world. Also I'm sorry if I confused anyone when using Tommy and Kimberly or their Canadian names in the story, I tried to be consistent with the use and not switch back and forth a lot to prevent confusion. With Team One knowing the truth I should be using just Tommy and Kimberly from now on.**


End file.
